Code Xana Episode 1: New Warriors
by James the Lesser
Summary: The new Lyoko Warriors have to deal with Xana. They don't want thier parents to know. They fought Xana and their children didn't want them to have to do it anymore. But when Xana attacks...


**Code Xana Episode 1: New Warriors**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie.**

Sanne and Krieger are in the gym training. They had tried sparring but Krieger was too good. "Ok Sanne, straight kick into a lunge." Krieger shows her a basic move.

"Like this?" Sanne tries and ends up falling into Krieger toppling both over. "Now I know why you made me get the wrestling pads out."

"That was to help you build upper body strength." Krieger pushes Sanne off and rolls backwards onto his shoulders before using his arms to propel himself into the air and landing on his feet.

"That is so cool why aren't you teaching me that?" Sanne gets up the old fashion way.

"You need to learn the basics, like the Aliran style of Helang. Maybe some more practice of Lintao Silat so you can stay on your feet." He smiles showing he isn't trying to be mean.

"Well, hai!" Sanne lets out a kick hoping to catch Krieger off guard. He blocks the kick, grabs her leg, and flips her onto her back.

"Have to be faster then that Sanne." He sticks his hand out to help her up when she kicks him in the leg tripping him. He falls on top of her. "Sneaky works to." He gets off of her and stands up. "I'm not helping you back up."

"I wasn't going to trip you again, I swear." Sanne stands up. "Thanks for taking time to help me. I tried downloading training videos but without someone there to show me what to do it's hard to learn."

"My parents are sending me here for the next few years and I doubt I'll get lucky enough to have someone who knows Pencak Silat show up so I have to teach someone so I can train and spar with them." Krieger continues to train Sanne while someone else decides he has to do something.

"Ark, what are you doing?" Skitz had sent Ark to get something to drink and he hadn't come back yet. "_Gee Skitz we need to work on our new song, we can't do anything until we get the first verse down Skitz."_ She says it trying to match Ark's voice. "Ark!" She puts her drum sticks down and leaves the room to look for Ark.

"Ok Sanne, if you want you can work out with me, the bike would be good for your leg strength and stamina." Sanne had gotten tired after about an hour of training and was going to let Krieger continue his workout while she took a shower and went to the Factory to talk to Dante and see if she could find a way to bring him to Earth. She gets to the girls locker room and hears a beeping noise. She pulls her Jpocket out. "It worked!" She had set up the Super Scan on her Jpocket but wasn't sure if it would work. "Wait, an attack, Krieger!" She runs out of the locker room and finds Krieger in the exercise room. "Krieger, he's attacking."

"Of course he is." Krieger puts down the weights. "I'll call Ark, you call Skitz, does Dante know?"

"Probably, he could feel the pulsations like my mom could." Sanne was working on how to make it so Dante could talk to her on the Jpocket and her Jtop. Until she figured it out she had to rely on the Super Scan and her father's notes. She had read through the logs up to a few days after her mother was brought back to Earth. The logs suddenly expanded with personal logs from her father about how he felt about Aelita, how glad he was she was on Earth, and worries about the virus. It had been so sweet to read what her father thought and felt about her mother. She knew her parents loved each other but she had never been able to see her father's thoughts like this.

"Hello? Skitz is still looking for Ark when she gets a call from Sanne.

"Xana! He's attacking, you know where Ark is? Krieger tried calling him and he didn't answer his phone." Sanne and Krieger are headed for the sewer entrance in the park.

"I'm looking for him. He went to get something to drink and hasn't come back." Skitz stops. "Do you think Xana got him?"

"Maybe, hurry to the Factory so we can deactivate the Tower."

"But, he, what about Ark?"

"If we get the Tower deactivated Ark will be safe." Sanne hangs her phone up and turns to Krieger. "I think Ark is the target."

"So we go to Lyoko instead of looking for him?" Sanne nods. "He better be ok. I told you to turn the computer off."

"I know and I should of but, you saw him, he wasn't possessed. We have to get Xana back in a Tower and find a way to get Dante out." Easier said then done. It had taken their parents nearly four years to stop Xana. Although this time they had the advantage. They knew not to use the return to the past. They knew how to beat Xana for good unlike their parents. They also had over a hundred logs of attacks and strategies and the programs were already made. All she and her friends had to go was figure it all out.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Ark is talking to a girl next to the drink machines. "Don't be shy, I'll start things off. I'm Ark Della Robbia."

"I'm Mira, that's a long first name."

"Ark's my first name, Della Robbia's the last." Ark smiles at her. "What grade you in?"

"Eighth, you?"

"Same, you have a great voice. Me and my Sis are trying to make a band and need a lead singer."

"A band? What do you play?"

"Keyboard and guitar. I can sing but your voice could really add something to the group."

"Maybe, why do you talk so strangely?" She had noticed Ark had an accent she couldn't place.

"I'm born and raised in America. My dad was born here and went to school here. I thought I could get rid of my accent but you picked it up. An ear like that would be good for knowing the pitch."

"America huh? Even after the revolution that place scares me." She is referencing the upraising of the American people in 2012 after the election was won in a landslide by the party that owned the election machines. The people were not going to let the elections be stolen and overthrew the party in power letting the people and the other three parties split up power.

"It's not that bad as long as you avoid places like Texas and New Mississippi." Ark and the girl continue to talk, with lots of flirting, while Ark's sister and friends get to the Factory.

"Dante?" Sanne is standing in front of the control panel since the chair had been destroyed last time and she hadn't done a return to fix it.

"Yes Sanne? There is a Tower activated in the Mountain Sector. I guess the Super Scan worked on your computer."

"Yep, we're coming, are you already in the Mountain Sector?"

"Yes, I am in the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector. I do not know what Xana is doing or what his attack is. If you hurry you can stop the attack from hurting anyone."

"He's after Ark." Dante looks through the screen and notices Ark is missing.

"Then hurry, if you stop the attack early enough you will not need a return to the past." The screen closes as Sanne, Skitz, and Krieger head to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"See you soon." The doors close around Sanne and the others as the automatic transfer program sends them to the Mountain Sector of Lyoko.

"Whoa, Sanne, why?" Krieger had not seen Sanne on Lyoko before. "I'm sorry." He turns away.

"It's not my fault I don't know why I ended up like this!" Sanne turns away from Krieger and sees Dante coming out of the Way Tower. "We go west of here right?"

"Yes, when we get to the crossway we need to take a left." Dante sees Krieger for the first time. "A knight, how quaint."

"Look at you Goth Boy." Krieger takes his broadsword and shield out. "I got these, what do you have?"

"Nothing. I am not a warrior I simply deactivate the Towers. I did not mean to insult you, Krieger is it?"

"Guys can we go to the Tower? I'm worried about Ark." Skitz had her clubs out ready for action.

"Ok." They take off down a pathway following Dante who knew the way.

Ark is still on Earth, still talking to Mira. "And that was the second time I sky dived." He was telling her of his second dive when the first parachute didn't open and he had to use his reserve.

"Wow that's so exciting! My mom wouldn't even let me ride in the front seat of the hover until I was nine."

"It wasn't that big a deal it was something the teacher made sure we knew to do. My mom said I couldn't go sky diving again until I was out of the house." They laugh at the joke. "But scuba diving it a lot more fun even though it's safer."

"You've gone scuba diving! Where at?"

"Well my dad took me and my Sis to Lake Superior to start off since there aren't anything dangerous swimming there. Then one vacation we went to Bermuda and dived off the coast."

"That's awesome!" She is smiling at him and about to say something when his phone rings.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hello? Come to the Factory." Before Ark can say anything the phone cuts out.

"I'm sorry Mira I have to go. If you want I'll call you when I get back."

"Asking for my number? Ok, 555…" She gives him her number. "Where you going?"

"My Sis is probably mad. I went to get something to drink during a practice break and well, met you." He smiles at her. "I'll call you later, bye Mira." He starts to jog away then stops. "Hmmm, should I?" He looks back at Mira. "Better not, they'd get mad at me." He continues on his way to the sewer entrance and takes it to the Factory.

"There's something up ahead." Krieger points at something in the sky. "Is it a Hornet or a Dragon?"

"I can't tell but its coming this way fast." The group wasn't at the Tower yet. This wouldn't be like last time where Dante only had to get in the Tower while they fought, he would need to be protected.

"Hornets." Dante had closed his eyes and felt the presence of the monsters. "One behind the other to hide their numbers."

"Dante keep running we'll fight them."

"I don't think we should fight Sanne I don't have a distance weapon. Skitz doesn't either she has those clubs." The others had told their story of fighting the Tarantula to Krieger so he knew what they could do.

"We have to do something about them." Sanne stops. "You guys go I'll distract them. Hopefully Dante will get to the Tower before they get past me." Dante, Skitz, and Krieger continue towards the Tower while Sanne waits for the Hornets.

At the Factory Ark gets to the elevator and pushes the button. The door closes and the elevator moves to the Control Room. "Hey guys what's going…" No one is there. "Why'd you call me to come if you weren't going to wait?"

"_I called you."_ Ark turns around and sees Xana. "_They are on Lyoko but they went without you. How does that feel?"_

"Well, I, maybe they tried and my phone was off." Before he gets his phone out he stops, Xana had been able to call him. "Sanne and the others are new to this maybe they forgot to call me. When Jim first joined the group Jeremie forgot to call him a couple times."

"_Sad, you mean so little to them they don't remember to call you."_ Xana looks at his nails unconcerned with what is going on. "_But you matter to me. How would you like power?"_

"That's not going to work on me Xana I've heard my parent's stories to many times." Ark gets in a boxing stance. "I may not be as good as my dad but I can go a few rounds with you."

"_You mean you want to fight? Here I am being nice and your mind turns straight to violence, very well."_ Xana puts his hands up in the same position as Odd "_Better yet I think I won't._" Xana sticks his hand out palm facing Odd firing a bolt of energy.

"Cheater, you're worse then Steel Faced Steve!" A boxer who was banned from the sport for life after being caught cheating in his 2011 title match. "He lost, you'll lose." Ark dodges the next energy bolt and attacks Xana.

"I missed, stupid things are to fast." Sanne had been firing beams of energy from her mouth but the Hornets dodged the attacks. She fires another shot and misses. "Stop moving!" A Hornet stops, only to fire lasers. Sanne dodges the lasers and fires a laser of her own hitting the Hornet. "Gotcha." Before she celebrates too much she is hit from behind by a laser. "No fair." She fires a laser beam missing the Hornet. "I have to learn how to aim better, maybe make a program for an auto aim." She keeps the Hornets busy thinking she is keeping her friends and Dante safe. How wrong she was.

"Oh crap, Dante stay back." The three had made it to the activated Tower to find something even more dangerous then a Tarantula, an Assassin. "Skitz, that's an Assassin, right?" She nods. "Dante you may want to rethink this deactivating Towers career." Krieger walks towards the Assassin slowly with his shield up and Sword back ready to fight or at least try to fight.

"Finally." Sanne had hit the last Hornet destroying it. "I wonder what's taking them so long." She figured they would have made it to the Tower by the time she destroyed the Hornets. She runs in the direction they went to see what was going on.

"Skitz!" Krieger blocks a laser with his shield and the laser bounces off towards Skitz. She sees it and blocks it.

"Try pointing that thing at him!" She points at the Assassin with her club.

"That's not a bad idea." The shield was pointed at the Assassin he just had to figure out how to deflect the lasers back at the Assassin. He blocks the next laser and takes a step closer.

On Earth Ark finds Xana is tougher then he looked. "_More guts then brains, maybe I'll prove it by ripping both out and showing them to your friends."_ Xana attacks Ark backing him into the wall.

"You've got more confidence then, well, I can't think of a witty comeback." He kicks at Xana then rolls out of the way of Xana's energy blast.

"_Not as quick witted as your father are you? Odd would have had three comments to make by now."_

"I'm not my dad!" Ark launches himself at Xana hitting him with a flurry of fists.

On Lyoko Sanne makes it to the others who are doing poorly against the Assassin. "Dante, are you ok?"

"Yes, your friends have kept me safe but they are not." As he says this the Assassin gets a claw on Krieger's sword and rips it out of his hands. Krieger blocks a laser with his shield but is open to attack. Skitz runs up from behind and tries to jump on the Assassin but lands on a leg and not the back.

"Krieger, catch!" She throws a club at Krieger who catches it only to be grabbed by the Assassin and pinned to the round as it fires lasers out of the other hand. "I got you now!" Skitz climbs up the Assassins back to its head and slams the Eye with her other club. "Oh, I forgot…" The Assassin explodes sending Skitz flying into the air as Krieger is sent back to Earth. Skitz lands on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Skitz, are you ok?" Sanne runs over and helps Skitz up. "They must be really weak, I counted four hits on Krieger before the explosion and that alone should have sent you back."

"They hurt, burn." Skitz looks at Sanne then Dante. "What are you waiting for a red carpet?" Dante runs to the Tower.

"If you're hurting think about how much Krieger is hurting." They chuckle, once they were back the Scanners would heal any damage. It was nice knowing anything could be healed. If the Scanners didn't they probably wouldn't be alive because their parent's would have been long gone.

"Ark!" Krieger had taken the elevator up to the Control Room and sees Xana on top of Ark beating him.

"_You are back in time to see your friend die."_ Xana pulls his hand back ready to finish Ark off when he breaks apart.

"The Tower has been deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Time to send them back to Earth." Dante accesses the Super Computer and materializes the two still on Lyoko back to Earth.

"Ark!" Krieger had Ark lying on the floor when Skitz sees him. "What happened to him?"

"He was fighting Xana upstairs. I'm guessing you guys did it." Sanne nods.

"Put him in the Scanner and I'll heal him." Sanne takes the elevator up as Skitz and Krieger help Ark into the Scanner. The doors close and a few seconds later Ark steps out of the Scanner good as new.

"Thanks Krieger," He looks at Skitz. "Next time could you not wait until the last second?"

"Hey I called you and you wouldn't answer your phone." Skitz pushes him playfully.

"No you didn't. The only one who called me was Xana."

"What? I called you twice and I think Krieger called you to. Where were you? I thought you were getting something to drink." Skitz crosses her arms.

"I, well, I saw someone and talked to them. You never called so I didn't know anything was wrong."

"What's her name?" Skitz knew her brother well enough to know why he didn't come back to practice.

"Mira, and I got her number and promised to call when I was done with some business." Ark sticks his tongue out at Skitz. "I have something to do, unlike you."

"What about practice?"

"We might have a new singer so no point in practicing without her."

"We're not letting some girl you just met into our band. What do we need another singer for anyways we both sing." Skitz stares at Ark tapping her foot.

"Hey just wait until you hear her voice it's wonderful." Ark walks over to the doors and pushes the button the elevator comes down and the doors open. "Unless you guys want to stick around here all day I'm taking the elevator up." The other two get on after Ark and take it up to the Control Room to get Sanne.

"You guys, well, I have all this saved to my computer, I just need to do something." She was saving a file that had just been made. She was keeping a log of what happened on Lyoko just like her dad had. When it is done she taps the enter key and a screen comes up. "Dante I'm going back to school, if I figure out how to contact you with my computer I'll tell you." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Its ok you do not need to worry about me. I worry about you and your friends, Xana could hurt you at any time."

"I'm not worried Dante me and my friends can handle him." She waves at him as she gets on the elevator. The screen closes as the elevator doors close.

"Well then, we missed lunch with that little endeavor." Ark was looking at the time on his phone when he was going to call Mira.

"And my workout schedule is even more screwed up then before. If I…"

"If you worked out as much as you wanted to Krieger you'd have no social life." Ark nudges him in the arm. "You saw Sanne on Lyoko right? What'd you think?"

"Shut up Ark." Sanne is blushing. "I don't know why I look like that."

"I'd rather be in great shape then doing what you do Ark. With Xana after us we need to be able to run or fight and that takes training, strength and cardio." Krieger had been working out since he was five with his parents who had bodies that looked like they had been sculpted by the greatest Body Sculptor but were pure training and diet. Even though they were in their thirties they looked no older then a normal twenty two year old and would continue to look great as long as they kept up the workout regime they had set up and sold to thousands.

"You have to have fun sometime Krieger. Learn to play an instrument, read a book, go snow boarding in the Rocky Mountains. If all you do is fight and train to fight you'll forget why you are fighting."

"If you relax your training you won't have to worry about anything because you'll lose." Krieger and the others get to the sewer entrance and he lifts the cover off. The others go down first then he follows closing the cover. "Sanne you want to go to the gym and work out? You're the smallest of us and would be at the most risk if Xana went after you."

"No, I have to go through the logs, find programs, and a lot more. I barely got through thirty attacks so far and there are easily ninety more." She had learned things her parents hadn't told her and wondered what else she would find out.

**A/N BTW, if I ever start saying "Odd attacked" or one of the other original members it will be because I am so use to writing about them. **


End file.
